Micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) technology has enabled the development of acoustic transducers (as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,531,088 and 9,055,372, the entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference), such as microphones using silicon-wafer deposition techniques. Microphones fabricated this way are commonly referred to as MEMS microphones and can be made in various forms such as capacitive microphones or piezoelectric microphones. MEMS capacitive microphones and electret condenser microphones (ECMs) are used in consumer electronics and have an advantage over typical piezoelectric MEMS microphones in that they have historically had greater sensitivity and lower noise floors. However, each of these more ubiquitous technologies has its own disadvantages. For standard ECMs, they cannot be mounted to a printed circuit board using the typical lead-free solder processing commonly used to attach microchips to the board. MEMS capacitive microphones, which are often used in cell phones, have a backplate that is a source of noise in the microphones. MEMS capacitive microphones also have a smaller dynamic range than typical piezoelectric MEMS microphones.